Musical Control
by SeafoamPurpleCurtains
Summary: None know that two has managed to control the very essence of music itself, and it is not the two whom they would have suspected.
1. Chapter 1

**Musical Control**

"The world is as palpable in the human forms of its lands as through the music created by humans.

"Of course, this does not mean it is necessarily difficult to manipulate. One sour note can change a piece from cherry to depressing.

"Nations and humans alike wish for this power to be controllable,able to keep one happy all the time, possibly to the point of obsession. None know that two has managed to control the very essence of music itself, and it is not the two whom they would have suspected.

"As empires have risen and fallen, one of the two rises beyond his northern brother, though the northern brother is not far behind. Being in the limelight as he was, the Southern brother was blinded to what the Northern brother was doing in the shadows. Eventually the Southern brother started losing control of his empire, and falling steadily to the ground as the Northern brother continued rising, eventually surpassing his Southern brother, who disappeared not long after.

"The Northern brother took hold of his newly strengthened empire, and built it to what he deemed a paradise.

"That, dear children, is the legend of how we got to The Great Empire of Canada of today. Now, run along and help your guardians prepare for the ceremony. You know the land is visiting soon."

The children of the village run off in search of those who care for them. The village archaeologist releases a sigh as the final child is in their home, and turns toward his own. His house has been spared the passing of time and change that The Great Empire has gone through since the time the Southern brother disappeared. The personification of the country said it was protected in remembrance of his fallen brother, and gave it to the archaeologist as the archaeologist reminded the country of his brother.

The archaeologist had found many things he had seen on his previous travels around the Empire. A pair of broken glasses - similar to those resting on his nose - a leather jacket of some sort - he saw one in a museum when he was younger - and an old map of a country called America.

The archaeologist stiffened as he realized something.

Museums had not been around in this part of the empire since the Southern brother disappeared, and that was almost a hundred years in the past.

A soft knock on the door interrupted the archaeologist's train of thought. The archaeologist, wanting to be a good host, made his way to the door, and was greeted by the representative of the land himself.

"Hello Franklin. I know this is sudden and all, but may I stay the night? I don't want to be late to the ceremony tomorrow."

The archaeologist motioned for the nation to enter the building, head still hurting from the train leaving its tracks so suddenly.

"Of course, Mr. Williams."

* * *

**Never gonna give you up,**

**Never gonna let you down,**

**Probably**** never gonna update this**

**Again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clearly, if Franklin did not stop fidgeting, he would cause Mr. Williams to go insane.

Not that there wasn't any controversy about Mr. Williams' mental state in the first place.

Then again, Franklin thought, Mr. Williams was the land. This singular fact revealed to him in the strictest confidence. If there was anyone who had any right to seem mentally unstable, it was him.

"Franklin are you alright?"

Franklin looked to Mr. Williams.

"Yes. Of course, Mr. Williams. Just a couple of dust bunnies over in the corner that I couldn't reach with the broom. Irritating my sinuses is all."

"Franklin, how many times have I told you that when I'm staying with you to call me Matt?"

"Sorry. Do you think you could tell me a story about the time before..."

"Before what Franklin?"

"Before. When your brother was still here?"

Matt looked out the window. He could just barely see the one of three monuments that had not been destroyed when-

"Did I ever tell you of when Alfred and I first discovered when we were brothers?"

* * *

_"It was back before we had become colonies. I was wandering around the hills that were the Rocky Mountains. Alfred always called them the Appalachian mountains though. I had felt this weird pull towards them, and I was curious as to what was causing it._

_I saw what was me with a different hair. I called out to him and he responded. We both had been called there by each other._

_Now, of course we did everything together from that moment on. Eventually we grew so close as to reveal our awakening day. He said that he had woken up in a field with one other, who looked sort of like him. He didn't want to wake me up, so he just wandered off._

_I, unfortunately, was woken by a bear who would say he had forgotten who I was just to get a good laugh in."_

Franklin, while Mr. Williams had told his tale, managed to calm himself down to a level he could easily hide.

Franklin thanked Mr. Williams for the story, and excused himself to bed.

That night, Franklin dreamed of being a child wandering through forests and fields.

* * *

**A thousand apologies. I meant to update sooner, but life.**


End file.
